Galatea (PTC)
Galatea is the name of a Promethean Lineage. Galateids, also known as Muses, are created from the most beautiful parts their creators can find, whether taken from one corpse or many. They are animated via the element of Air in the form of the Breath of Life, and they suffer from an excess of sanguine humour. Origins The Progenitor is Galatea, brought to life by Pygmalion; in the famous Greek myth, she was a beautiful statue. When it comes to the origins of their Progenitor, the Muses present a more unified front than some other Lineages. All of them generally agree Galatea was Greek, she was somehow involved with a man named Pygmalion, and that their relationship ended badly. The devil is in the details; some believe Pygmalion was a hermit who craved companionship and used the corpse of a woman who scorned him in the Promethean rite. Others believe in a version of Galatea's that goes hand-in-hand with the myth; she was not a corpse, but a marble statue, which would make her a Construct. Galatea's own offspring was Paphos; some think she created him as a "son" for her and Pygmalion. It is also said she completed him as one of the final requirements for ending her Saturnine Night, and attained her own New Dawn shortly thereafter. Creation Galateids represent a perverted view of perfection, which is most strongly emphasised in the nature of their creation. In order to create a Muse, the parent Promethean must obtain the corpse of someone of exquisite beauty that must be unmarred both inside and out. Alternatively, the perfect body of the future Muse can be assembled from several beautiful people, but care must be taken not to marr the pieces any more than needed. The body is then immersed in a bath of pearls, herbs, and wine vinegar. As the ritual nears completion, the very blood and Azoth of the parent stirs and becomes present in their breath; at the right moment, the Galateid will kiss their creation, breathing their humour and power of Pyros into their child and bringing them into the Saturnine Night. The favored material for creating Galateid constructs is marble; the origins of this connection may very well be from the legend of their Progenitor. Culture Refinements The Muses are generally associated with one of two Refinements. Aurum, which deals with understanding humanity, is probably the path most associated with the Galatea; their very natures put them in constant contact with mortals and give them a desperate need to understand them. Also common among the Muses is Mercurius, which helps them understand their own natures better. Although rare, some scorned Galateids have followed Stannum and in their anguish have become almost legendary Furies. Muses are not particularly disposed to follow one of the rare Refinements. Traits Galateids are created to be loved and to love others; they crave society and human company, but despite the advantage of their beauty, they are often ill-equipped for such things, lacking social skills. Even if they learn how to interact in human society, Galateids suffer from the Disquiet just as other Prometheans do, and humans often feel confused as they find themselves both drawn to and repelled by a Muse. Disfigurements When a Galateid's disfigurement becomes apparent, their beautiful appearance becomes artificial perfection; they look like nothing so much as a statue or a mannequin. Their skin takes on qualities of marble or plastic, and their eyes become glassy and dead. In addition, the Breath of Life becomes visible, condensing around them as if they were breathing in cold weather. References *PTC: Promethean: The Created Rulebook, p. 51, 63, 67, 103-105 *PTC: Magnum Opus, p. 20, 24 *PTC: Web spoiler, June 12, 2006 *PTC: Web spoiler, June 13, 2006 Category:Lineages (PTC)